callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
World War III
World War III (abbreviated WWIII or WW3, also referred to as the Third World War) was a conflict between Ultranationalist Russia and the countries including the United States of America, United Kingdom, France, Germany, Canada, the Czech Republic and Italy. This conflict began when the Russian forces invaded the United States in response to the Massacre at Zakhaev International Airport. The United States was initially caught off guard by the attack, but was able to hold several key positions. The initial invasion was the basis for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 while the events of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 revolved around the international conflict sparked by the Russian invasion of Western Europe and the battles that occurred in New York, London, Paris and Berlin. International tension and buildup After winning the Second Russian Civil War, the Ultranationalists came to power with Boris Vorshevsky becoming the President of the Russian Federation. The new Ultranationalist regime adopted several policies into the government of Russia and had orders from a terrorist in the inner circle of the Ultranationalist Party known as Vladimir Makarov, adopted an aggressively hostile foreign policy toward the United States. As a result of Makarov's move, a new Cold War emerged as the two superpowers looked again at each other with much suspicion. Tensions with the United States and the Russian Loyalists rose even to the point of hostility, forcing the Russian President, Boris Vorshevsky, and the other members in the Ultranationalist Party controlling Russia to remove Makarov from the party while trying to improve relations with the United States and the Russian Loyalists. Outraged from being removed from the Ultranationalist Party, Makarov vowed to kill Vorshevsky. One of the main intelligence operations during this period was the recovery of a downed American ACS module held in an Ultranationalist controlled base in Kazakhstan loyal to Vladimir Makarov by the Task Force 141 members, John "Soap" MacTavish, and Gary "Roach" Sanderson. August 12th (Day 3), 2016 Zakhaev International Airport Massacre Vladimir Makarov, a known terrorist since 2001 and Russian Ultranationalist, personally led an attack at Zakhaev International Airport. Makarov, Alexei Borodin (a.k.a PFC Joseph Allen, a U.S. Army Ranger chosen to participate in a CIA deep cover mission by General Shepherd), and the three other Ultranationalists (Known only as Kiril, Lev and Viktor) assaulted Zakhaev International Airport and slaughtered the civilians, the Russian airport security guards, and the FSB troops. Unknown to Borodin, Makarov was aware of the true identity of Borodin. When they are preparing to escape by ambulance, Makarov shot Borodin and left his body behind in order to give the appearance that the operation was planned and carried out by the United States. The Russian government, upon seeing the use of American-made weapons (Such as the M240 and M4A1), English speaking terrorists (Makarov instructed the group to speak "No Russian"), and the body of the dead CIA operative, led to believe that the massacre was supported, armed, and carried out with the approval of the United States government. After the massacre, Russian President Boris Vorshevsky claimed that those who committed the attack would be held responsible. Vorshevky's move was also backed by the members of the Collective Security Treaty Organization (Armenia, Belarus, Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan and Tajikistan). August 13th (Day 4), 2016 "Following the Shell" Resolved to clear America of the massacre, Task Force 141 discovered that the ammunition came from a Brazilian arms dealer named Alejandro Rojas. Captain MacTavish and his team tracked the arms dealer to Rio De Janeiro. After capturing and interrogating Rojas' right hand man, TF 141 traced Rojas to the Favela where after a furious foot chase, Rojas was captured. Unable to get extraction due to the Russian invasion (Brazil denied the U.S. access to its airspace), MacTavish called Nikolai to provide transportation out of the city. The team barely escaped as the local militia converged upon them. Invasion of the US Eastern Coast/Virginia and arrays are inoperative at this time.|NORAD HQ after knowing the ACS has been hacked.}} Following the supposed "American terrorist attack" at Zakhaev International Airport, Russia retaliated by launching a massive surprise invasion on the Eastern Seaboard of the United States, sparking the war between the two countries. The Russian aircraft was able to penetrate the American radar defenses because of a recently retrieved ACS module and was copied unknown to Russian President Boris Vorshevsky. With the copied module and still unknown to Vorshevsky, the Russian forces are able to hack into the North American Aerospace Defense Command (NORAD) system, leading to the invasion of Alaska, the West Coast, and the Eastern Seaboard. The surprise invasion attempt was considered an act of war by the U.S government and in response, the United States of America declared war on Russia. A few spillovers of the fight moved into Quebec, Canada. During the initial stages of the attack, many of the U.S. military including the U.S. Army Rangers and the U.S. Marine Corps are scattered across the Eastern Seaboard, the Southern United States, and Southern California as the Russian aircraft managed to drop as many paratroopers as possible and significant ground support. The 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment, the closest regiment to Washington D.C. headed to secure a crashed High-Value Individual, code-named Raptor in Northern Virginia. The squad encountered heavy resistance including BTR-80's, Mi-28 Havocs and many Russian troops. The Rangers are able to extract Raptor and inflict heavy casualties on the Russian forces in the process while countering the Russian advances. Most targets by the invading Russian forces included major cities on the East Coast such as Miami, Florida and all the way up to Nova Scotia. Some of the fighting continued into Eastern Canada in cities such as Toronto, Montreal, Halifax, and Quebec City. Some areas and buildings on the East Coast that are attacked by the Russians included the CIA Headquarters in Langley, Virginia, Camp David and the Pentagon. The Russians’ highest priority and target city in the United States was Washington D.C. where many American forces held every advance off in the capital. As retribution for the airport massacre, the Russians took their anger out on the civilian population. The Russian troops attacked residential neighborhoods and shot civilian homes up. Simon "Ghost" Riley indicated that the Russians intended to kill at least a thousand American civilians for every dead Russian civilian in Moscow. Despite the invasion attempt, neither the United States or Russia resorted to the use of nuclear weapons. Following the extraction of Raptor, the Rangers continued to push through Northern Virginia en route to Washington D.C. Heavy fighting ensued in a community named Arcadia where the Rangers along with a Stryker ICV (Call-sign: Honey Badger) are buying valuable time for any remaining civilians to evacuate. The regiment was also tasked with extracting another High-Value Individual from a house on Brookmere Road. The HVI was found dead upon their arrival, apparently killed by the Ultranationalist terrorists disguised as his guards. Upon investigating the safe-house, no evidence of a struggle was found. One of the HVI's guards was found to have Russian prison tattoos on his chest. Shortly after, the soldiers continued their defenses to hold Washington D.C. until the reinforcements arrived. The Western and Southern Fronts While the U.S. Eastern Seaboard was under attack, the Russian forces invaded Alabama, Louisiana, Mississippi, Texas, New Mexico, Arizona, and Southern California (Specifically Los Angeles and San Diego. The Russians pushed through major cities like Los Angeles and Houston. The Russians entered Texas by the Gulf of Mexico. In California, they entered from the Pacific Ocean. The states of Louisiana, Texas, New Mexico, and Arizona became battlegrounds. The surprise attack caught the U.S. defenders off guard, leading to the request for British aid on the front. By the time that the British reinforcements reached the front lines, the Russians already took almost all of the Southern United States over. The U.S. National Guard and the British Army fought on the Western front to push the Russians back, but the combined forces of the U.S. National Guard and the British Army are forced to retreat. The Russians continued pushing through the West with victory after victory. August 14th (Day 5), 2016 Counter-Strike in Pacific on Russia After escaping South America, Task Force 141 found out that Makarov had ties to a prisoner known as "Prisoner 627" in a Russian Gulag. The team linked up with the U.S. Navy SEALs to take a line of oil rigs out that are being used as SAM sites to clear the way for the U.S. Navy. Phase One of the operation was to take the SAM sites out and eliminate the Russian ground forces that took control of the oil rigs while rescuing the oil workers who are being held hostage. Phase Two of the operation was to assault the gulag itself. After fighting their way into solitary confinement, Captain MacTavish was surprised to find out that #627 was Captain John Price. The team barely escaped the prison before the U.S. Navy bombarded it into oblivion, though a fellow TF 141 operative named Worm was W.I.A. The Battle of Washington D.C. The massive Russian military force managed to take control of much of the Eastern Seaboard United States, except Washington D.C. The main priority of the U.S. forces in the capital was to evacuate as many civilians and wounded soldiers as possible, then regroup to retake the city to begin their counteroffensive. However, the Russian armor and the SAM sites delayed the evacuation and eliminating those threats proved to be crucial to ensuring evacuation. Sergeant Foley and his squad-mates, consisting of Corporal Dunn and Private James Ramirez entered the Department of Commerce to provide sniper and rocket support for the Washington Monument evacuation site. Private Ramirez, using a Barrett .50cal sniper rifle equipped with a Thermal Scope assisted the team by taking the Russians armed with Javelin missile launchers down. Later, the team used the Javelins to destroy any incoming helicopters and BTR-80's. Now that the civilians and the wounded soldiers could be safely evacuated, the Rangers are now on the offensive. The team was picked up by the Navy SEALs in the Black Hawk helicopters and headed to the World War II Memorial, a Russian stronghold and tore it to pieces. In the beginning of the counteroffensive process, the team's Blackhawk was shot down by the SAM sites atop the Department of Justice. The Rangers crash-landed just southwest of the White House, surrounded by the Russian ground forces. At the same time the squad's helicopter crashed, the Task Force 141 operatives assaulted a Russian submarine base with the intent of destroying a nuclear submarine. Captain John Price, however, commandeered the sub and launched a nuclear missile. Price intended to detonate the missile in orbit, creating a desperately needed EMP over the entire Eastern Seaboard of the United States, disabling all electronics. At the crash site, the severely outnumbered and outgunned Rangers found themselves surrounded. The wounded Pvt. Ramirez, Cpl. Dunn and still active Sgt. Foley continued to fight against the Russian ground forces. A fellow Ranger, Private Wade was killed by a stray bullet to the head when he was providing Ramirez with an M4A1 rifle. Meanwhile, in orbit, an astronaut, referred to as Sat1 stationed on the International Space Station observed a fast-moving object in the sky. As both Houston and the ISS tried to figure out what the bogey was, the missile exploded, creating an EMP and accidentally destroying the ISS as well as accidentally killing Sat1. On the ground, as the situation for the American forces looked hopeless, the pulse reached the entire Eastern Seaboard (Except for all of Florida and the small parts of Georgia and mistakenly reaching the parts of Southeastern Canada), disabling most Russian and American electronics. Now with their advantage removed, their forces scattered in the ensuing chaos and the relief of the new combat vehicles thousands of miles away, the Russian forces began losing territory. As the Russian forces began closing in on the crash site, they are thrown into disarray when their own fighter planes and attack helicopters began falling to the ground which was an intended result of the EMP. In the ensuing chaos, Foley's squad managed to escape the chaos. They soon learned, through a runner named Private Vaughan that Colonel Marshall was assembling a task force at Whiskey Hotel, intending to recapture the White House. The regiment decided to join the other American forces to take the White House back. During the assault, an emergency broadcast was heard declaring that because of the radio blackout, Washington D.C. was assumed lost to the Russians and the United States Air Force was commencing a carpet bombing of the city. Hearing this message, the team desperately fought their way to the roof of the White House and deployed the green flares to indicate that the White House was retaken. With the green flares sparked across the capital, the Battle of Washington D.C. proved to be the turning point of the war as the American forces started to push the Russians out of the Eastern Seaboard. Many cities in the Southeast are retaken from that point on, but the Northeastern cities are still under Russian control including New York City, the cultural and economic pride of America as well as the financial capital of the world. New York City was being used as a main supply point for the Russian forces. August 15th (Day 6), 2016 The Hunt for Makarov and Shepherd After the Battle of Washington D.C., General Shepherd sent TF 141 to the last places where Makarov and his terrorists could hide. Two teams are made for each hideout, one team led by Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley and Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson with the fellow operatives named Archer, Toad, Ozone, Scarecrow and the four other operatives to attack a safe house on the Georgian-Russian border and the other team led by Captains Price and MacTavish with a fellow operative named Rook to infiltrate an arms deal at the U.S. Vehicle Disposal Yard 437 in Afghanistan. The safehouse proved to be a goldmine of intel where the plans for the airport massacre are drawn up. The team held out until a DSM transfer on Makarov's computer was completed. Ghost and Roach fled with the DSM against the counter-attacking Ultranationalists (With Scarecrow, Ozone and the four other operatives dead and Archer and Toad providing sniper cover) to an extraction point where Shepherd was waiting for them. After recovering the DSM, Shepherd had both men killed to cover his own tracks. Archer and Toad are M.I.A. and are probably eliminated by the Shadow Company forces. Meanwhile, Soap, Price and Rook evaded an ambush set up by Shepherd. They took advantage of the infighting between Shepherd's Shadow Company and Makarov's men and escaped the Boneyard, but Rook was K.I.A. by the Shadow Company forces. The Invasion of Alaska The US National Guard and the British S.F.S.G operatives are stationed at Alaska for training operations when Command interrupted them to speak about the Russian invasion. The US National Guard must rendezvous with a British S.F.S.G squad in a captured Alaska town. After the British S.F.S.G team met up with Alpha Team, they supported Alpha while they took the sawmill and cleared the area. They separated again only to meet up with the British troops. The British forces sent a British S.F.S.G infiltration group to investigate a warehouse where the Russians may be storing weaponry. During this mission, the group was helped by Watcher. After securing the weapons warehouse, the National Guard forces are ordered to retake the oil pipeline, now under Russian control to prevent them from either taking the resources or destroying them. After securing the only vital resource that the Russians needed in Alaska, they retreated. August 16th (Day 7), 2016 Having learned from Makarov where Shepherd was, Soap and Price infiltrated the general's headquarters at Site Hotel Bravo in Afghanistan. Fighting their way through the base, they eventually chased Shepherd by boat. When Price took the helicopter down that Shepherd tried to escape in, the boat fell from a waterfall to the ground below. In the ensuing fight, Soap killed Shepherd with the same combat knife that the general stabbed him with. The two escaped with Nikolai to a safe house in Northern India. Hours later before Soap could be treated, Makarov's forces assaulted the compound, trying to tie loose ends up. A Loyalist named Yuri held them off while Price and Nikolai evacuated Soap. The group (Now labeled war criminals) decided to continue to go after the terrorist leader while waiting for the war to end. The Battle of Nevada After the Alaskan battle was lost for the Russians, the Russian Ground Forces moved deep inside U.S. territory. Their main objective in Nevada was to secure the Hoover Dam and pour thousands of troops into Arizona and beyond. The first part of the battle took place in a Nevada suburban town which was under heavy Russian attack. The National Guard took numerous losses during the attack but managed to push the Russian forces back to a choke-point in a valley pass close to the Hoover Dam. From this point, the Russian armor made a dash for the Hoover Dam to put heavy guns for the fight, but the National Guard halted the Russian advance. The last phase of the battle was to secure the Hoover Dam. The Russians rigged both sides to detonate on the power generators and, if successful, the states of Arizona and Nevada would lose all power, effectively rendering them defenseless. Although the initial approach by the S.F.S.G forces was hampered by heavy defenses, they managed to clear the outer defenses and move in. After clearing the interior of the dam out, the S.F.S.G defused one charge in the power supply for Nevada, but as they tried to defuse the charge for Arizona, it detonated, completely knocking the power out for Arizona. Despite this setback, the National Guard held their ground and halted the Russian advance in Nevada. The Russians are pushed out of the West, making the battle of Nevada an American victory. Post-Washington There are mixed responses from the international community. During the invasion of Northeastern Virginia, the Brazilian Government refused to allow the U.S. forces access through their airspace. It was unclear how America's traditional European allies (Aside from the United Kingdom) initially responded to the invasion until their own countries are attacked in Russia's European offensive two months later. It eventually became apparent that General Shepherd was the architect of the war. He hoodwinked everyone: Both the Russian and American governments and even Makarov himself. General Shepherd sent Allen to participate in Makarov's massacre, knowing that Makarov would set America up. He even deliberately downed the satellite with the ACS so the Russians could get through America's perimeter defenses. He did all of this just to test America's true military might. The only person who caught on was Captain Price. He observed Shepherd's unwillingness to let Task Force 141 set an EMP off, despite the fact that Shepherd was well known for doing what was always necessary to win. August 17th, 2016 The Recapturing of Baltimore The Russian advances in the United States are coming to a halt. Baltimore, a Russian stronghold was cut off from the Russian territory in the Eastern Seaboard. The National Guard, British Ground Forces, and the regular U.S. Army advanced to retake the city. A National Guard Squadron and the British Ground teams are sent to an airport in Baltimore to kill important Russian personnel. They got on a plane to escape the city, but the British forces shot it down, killing the Russian personnel. The teams are called to go to one of the ports in Baltimore to search for a Russian WMD. When they found it, a Russian Mi-24 Hind was flying it away until a National Guardsman shot the helicopter down and it landed in the Patapsco River. The recon teams are sent to extract the WMD. The teams are now transferred to New York to fight in the upcoming battle. When Baltimore was recaptured, there are heavy casualties on both sides. The Russians retreated from Baltimore, leaving New York as the last Russian stronghold in the Eastern Seaboard. The Battle of New York After the U.S. victory at the Battle of Washington D.C., the Americans reclaimed much of the Eastern Seaboard, pushing the remaining Russians back who concentrated their remaining forces in New York City, the cultural and economic pride of America and the financial capital of the world. For the Battle of New York, the Russian forces are dug in and had the advantage with the Russian Navy only a few miles from the New York shoreline, the arrival of new vehicles, aircraft, and a radar jamming system on top of the New York Stock Exchange which renders all American ground communications and aircraft guidance systems useless, so the U.S. fighter planes are unable to lock onto and destroy the vital enemy positions. Delta Force unit Team Metal under the command of Master Sergeant Sandman with Sergeants First Class Truck and Grinch and Staff Sergeant Derek "Frost" Westbrook was assigned to assault the fortified Stock Exchange and destroy the jammer. After fighting fierce Russian resistance on Wall Street and at the New York Stock Exchange, Metal Team successfully destroyed the jamming system and are extracted by a UH-60 Blackhawk helicopter. While manning the Blackhawk’s mini-gun, Frost shot a number of Russian Mi-24 attack helicopters down who are in pursuit. With the jamming system destroyed, the U.S. F-15 Eagles launched massive airstrikes and are able to destroy the key enemy positions all throughout the city, giving the U.S. ground forces the momentum that they needed to push the remaining Russian ground troops back all the way to the shoreline of New York. Following their next orders, Delta Force was assigned to intercept a Russian Oscar-II class attack submarine which was armed with enough cruise missiles to level the Eastern Seaboard. The submarine had orders to do just that if all Russian forces are forced back into the sea. With much of their Navy's ships in the harbor destroyed, the Americans could not engage the Russian Navy directly. With this in mind, Delta Force was ordered to intercept the submarine along with a detachment of the U.S. Navy SEALs, force the submarine up to the surface, board and eliminate it's crew and turn its missiles against its own fleet. Frost, Sandman, Grinch, and Truck swam through the flooded, submerged Brooklyn Battery Tunnel and into New York Harbor. There, they rendezvoused with a team of Navy SEALs and continued toward their objective. The depths of the harbor are filled with Russian mines and the joint Delta Force/SEAL force was instructed to navigate around them using the mine detecting sonar devices. After successfully passing the mines, the team planted charges on the enemy sub. The charges detonated and the submarine was forced to surface, allowing the team to board. Frost and Sandman entered through the sub's access hatch and fought their way up to the bridge. The two of them breached the room, killing all of the sailors within and their captain. From the bridge, Frost and Sandman are able to launch the submarine's missiles against the Russian fleet. Delta Force boarded the Zodiac watercraft that the SEALs put in place and they made their escape as the cruise missiles from the sub destroyed the Russian fleet. They are extracted by a CH-46 Sea Knight and flown away from Manhattan as the U.S. fighter jets annihilated the remaining Russian positions in New York. With the fleet annihilated, Russia made an emergency withdrawal of all military forces from the Eastern Seaboard, signifying the American victory. Russian Invasion of Afghanistan Sometime after the Russian's retreated from the United States, the Russians launched an invasion of Afghanistan to support the OpFor In Afghanistan, this was the second Russian invasion of Afghanistan since the Soviet-Afghan War. However, the Russians also tried to rid Afghanistan of American influence and began attacking American forces there. The Russians occupied most of the country, but the Americans were quick to react. The US 2nd Armored Division advanced on Herat, totaling most of the vehicles on the highway there. They also fought an intense battle for Kabul, which was the capital. The US Navy SEALs pushed onwards, bravely assaulting the city and seizing it. After about a month, the Russians were driven out of Afghanistan on October 3, when the president ordered a temporary ceasefire for a peace summit. The war consumed Europe - October 3rd, 2016 Makarov's Plan After the Russian military invasion attempt of the United States and there offensive in Afghanistan failed, Makarov planned a massive terrorist/military blitzkrieg attack on the cities and capitals of Europe with the goal of Russia being the supreme ruler of the continent. To achieve this goal, Makarov secretly produced large arsenals of deadly chemical weapons aided by the African Militia in Somalia and Sierra Leone to be used as a first-strike weapon on many key military and government installations throughout all of Europe. Makarov also persuaded the large numbers of top Russian generals and politicians to take part in his massive military offensive and a coup d'état to overthrow the Russian President Boris Vorshevsky. Using the Russian people’s belief that the war against the U.S. was still justified and viewing Vorshevsky’s peace agreement as an act against the Russian people, a large majority of the Russian military sided with Makarov. Vorshevsky, his daughter, Alena, and the Russian peace delegation flew to Hamburg, Germany for a peace summit in order to negotiate a peace treaty with the United States, but Makarov's men hijacked and crash-landed the plane. The president's security detail including Commander Leonid Pudvokin, Sergeant Anton Federov, (Who was later K.I.A.) and Special Agent Andrei Harkov attempted to secure his safety and after repelling the Ultranationalist soldiers, they prepared to evacuate the President via what the FSO mistook as the evacuation helicopter. Upon touchdown, Harkov opened the door only for Makarov to emerge, shoot both Harkov and Pudvokin and took Vorshevsky hostage. Makarov demanded Vorshevsky to give him the launch codes for the Russian nuclear arsenal, but Vorshevsky refused. Makarov told his men to find Vorshevsky's daughter and shot Harkov dead when he reached for a pistol. With the coup d'état successful, the Russian commanders built a large invasion force up to take Europe. October 5th, 2016 Picking the Trail Up Yuri informed Price and Soap about Makarov's interest in shipping an unknown cargo from Africa to Europe. The group (Still retaining the title Task Force 141) infiltrated an arms factory in Sierra Leone. Fighting their way through the African Militia to the cargo which was being contained in a local church, they arrived too late to stop the cargo from leaving. October 6th, 2016 The Surprise European Offensive A phone intercepted by the French Intelligence was reported to the British Intelligence (MI6) regarding a shipment of the mysterious cargo that was entering London. They immediately alerted their interior security force, MI5 to investigate. The head of MI5 asked the SAS to find out what the unknown hostiles are up to. Bravo Team led by Sergeant Wallcroft and consisting of Sergeant Marcus Burns and Corporal Griffen attacked the assembly area on the docks in London where the trucks are seen leaving from. Corporal Griffen was K.I.A. during the train chase. The SAS soldiers pursued the fleeing Ultranationalist terrorists through the London Underground, emerging outside Parliament and stopping one suspected truck. However, the other remaining trucks exploded, blanketing the city with a deadly chemical agent. Using his Inner Circle terrorist cell to secretly smuggle and transport the chemical weapons to their targets, Makarov's men detonated the chemical WMDs all across every European capital city, simultaneously attacking many military bases and intelligence headquarters such as the GIGN Headquarters in France, Ramstein United States Air Force Base in Germany and every military headquarters for each of the nations' forces. After the weapons are detonated, the Russian military using whatever they had left began swiftly to invade Europe, taking almost two-thirds of the European continent and attacking the isolated and crippled European military force. Due to the failed Russian invasion of the United States, the U.S. was not able to swiftly reinforce its European allies or supplement its troops stationed in Europe, allowing the Russian forces to overwhelm many European nations. Within six hours, Eastern Europe, most of Northern Europe, much of Central Europe (With about half of Germany not in Russian hands) and the small parts of France and Italy fell in Russian hands. Only Spain, Portugal, Ireland, and the United Kingdom are fully secured from the Russians. NATO Response Realizing that the United States and NATO peace delegation was trapped in Hamburg, Delta Force was sent to extract the highest priority hostage, the U.S. Vice President. They joined with the United States Marine Corps and the Army Rangers to assault the Russians in the city, coming under heavy fire as the Russians moved the tanks to the seashore. Fighting their way through the streets, Delta Force and the Marines, protected by tanks (With one tank gunner named Carter who was K.I.A.), are able to reach the convoy which was empty. Team Metal went inside a nearby building and breached and cleared the room where the Vice President was held hostage and secured transportation out of the city. The NATO forces are still crippled after the massive invasion and the gas contamination, but the United States and NATO are able to hold onto the United Kingdom, France, Italy, Spain, Portugal, Ireland and the parts of Germany by the end of the day. However, most of Europe was in Russian hands. The United States was able to organize the crippled NATO forces to counterattack the Russian occupied forces in the parts of France, Italy, Germany, Switzerland and mostly Central Europe and push the Russian forces back within a day. October 8th, 2016 Finding Waraabe After getting the intel from his former mentor, MacMillan, Price and Task Force 141 with the assistance from the Russian Loyalist forces assaulted a Somalian shipping company ran by a man named Waraabe. The assault went well because of the given air cover by Nikolai and a remote helicopter gunner controlled by Yuri. Waarabe was found and interrogated, revealing that he never dealt with Makarov, but with his right-hand man named "Volk". Satisfied, Price killed him. The team fled from the African Militia and a sandstorm was on their heels. Nikolai's helicopter was shot down and the team raced to save him from the Militia. The team finally fled from the area on the jeeps provided by the Loyalist forces. October 9th, 2016 The Battle of Paris Delta Force was told about Volk's whereabouts in Paris and told to aid the much-depleted GIGN in finding the bomb-maker. Team Metal landed on Montmartre Hill in the city which was still contaminated from the gas attack. The team fought their way to a GIGN squad's position who are down to only seven men including Sabre, their leader, Faucon and Tueur who was later K.I.A. The combined team fought to the Paris' sewers and made it to the catacombs. Moving onward, the team finally reached Volk who fled to a gray sedan. Borrowing a GIGN van with the GIGN forces providing cover, Team Metal gave chase, avoiding the T-72's, the UAZ-469's and the Mi-24 Hind's. Finally, Volk's car was disabled and the man was dragged out and put in custody. Unfortunately, their intended LZ was hot by the Russian armor coming into their position. They are supported by an AC-130 which paved a corridor for Team Metal to escape. The Delta Force unit took a shortcut by the U.S. embassy. Eventually, the team reached a secondary LZ, the Eiffel Tower on the Seine River. The team pushed through a bridge and held out until an airstrike by the A-10's destroyed the incoming Russian armor allowing their troops to advance. Unfortunately, the strike toppled the Eiffel Tower. After the team escaped, more air strikes eliminated the Russian positions north of the bridge as the American helicopters flew to the other hot spots in the city. October 10th, 2016 Prague Infiltration Getting valuable information from Volk, Sandman told Price that Makarov would be meeting with his advisors at the Hotel Lustig in Prague, Czech Republic. After dark and under the cover of a heavy rainstorm, Price, Soap and Yuri went stealthy to infiltrate the city. The Czech Resistance with the assistance of Russian Loyalist Sergeant Kamarov helped the team by attacking the Russian forces as a diversion. Soap and Yuri battled their way to a church overlooking the hotel where they prepared for Makarov's arrival. October 11th, 2016 Assassination attempt on Makarov in Prague After arriving at the church, Soap and Yuri set up for sniping. Price, meanwhile, took his position up at the top of the hotel and Kamarov waited inside to give the signal for the assassination to start off. Several hours passed before Makarov arrived, but after sunrise, he finally arrived in a convoy of BTR-80's and armored SUVs. Unfortunately, things went awry when Kamarov did not respond on his radio (He was captured by Makarov's guards inside the hotel who placed him into an elevator while strapped to a chair with C4). Not realizing this, Price, Soap, and Yuri continued on with the assassination. Soap and Yuri eliminated several guards on the hotel's balcony with their sniper rifles. Price went inside and eliminated further resistance on the floor which he was in. However, Kamarov appeared in the elevator that pulled up to his floor and apologized to Price for getting captured by Makarov's men. Makarov detonated the C4 on the Sergeant, though Price escaped in the nick of time. Makarov acknowledged Soap and Yuri's presence by calling Yuri his "friend". He detonated the concealed C4 at the church tower which Yuri and Soap are at, though the duo jumped out in time. Both fell several dozen meters, but while Yuri hit the ground with only minor injuries, Soap sustained more serious injuries and he started to bleed profusely. Price took the mortally-wounded Soap with Yuri providing covering fire to a Czech Resistance safehouse where Soap told Price about Yuri's connection to Makarov before he died. Angered by Soap's death, Price punched Yuri down a staircase where at the bottom, he demanded information about his connection to the terrorist leader. Yuri explained that he was a former Ultranationalist who befriended Makarov and was present at Price and MacMillan's assassination attempt of Imran Zakhaev, the detonation of the nuclear bomb at Al-Asad's capital which killed 30,000 U.S. Marines and at the Zakhaev International Airport massacre which he tried to stop, but was found out, betrayed and shot by Makarov and left to die as punishment. Price told Yuri that he bought himself some time at least for now. October 12th, 2016 Infiltration of Karlstejn near Prague Yuri told Price about an old Czech castle that Makarov used in the past. After informing MacMillan about Soap's death and receiving information about the castle from MacMillan, Price and Yuri infiltrated the position with parachutes. They slipped past the patrols and got inside the castle where they learned that Makarov's men knew that Alena Vorshevsky was in Berlin, Germany. Price and Yuri fought their way out of the castle. Using the planted C4, they are able to create enough confusion to escape alive by parachuting off the castle. But, before they left the castle, Price told Nikolai to inform Sandman about the daughter's location. October 13th, 2016 The Battle of Berlin Delta Force pinpointed Alena Vorshevsky's location in Berlin at a hotel. Team Metal flew into the war-torn city, witnessing the American and the German forces fighting for control of the city. Team Onyx's helicopter was shot down before touching down. Team Metal fought to the roof to provide sniper support as Team Granite attempted to extract Alena. The A-10's provided air support against the Russian armor. Team Granite, however, was killed, forcing Team Metal to go after Alena themselves. The German Leopard 2 tanks provided the Americans support down the street. The Russians fell back only to cause an entire building to implode, crashing down on the American-German force. The German tanks are destroyed, but Team Metal was able to escape the kill zone. Delta Force rushed to save Alena from Makarov's men but arrived too late. Even though the city itself was retaken by the American forces, Delta Force failed to extract Alena. October 14th, 2016 Saving the Vorshevskys Tracking the helicopter to a diamond mine in Eastern Siberia, Team Metal and Task Force 141 created a joint task force to assault the Ultranationalist outpost. They battled their way down the mine, supported by a UAV and air support. Alena was found in a torture room and was taken for medical evacuation. The team continued and found the President and rescued him. The force fought its way out as the mine began to collapse. Yuri was wounded while being extracted by Price while Team Metal held the Ultranationalists off. Team Metal stayed behind to buy time for the helicopter to escape at the cost of their own lives. President Vorshevsky arrived back in Moscow and made immediate plans for peace with NATO and the EU. January 21st, 2017 Price cornered Makarov However, Makarov was still alive and in hiding despite Vorshevsky's purge of every hardliner in the Ultranationalist Party and everyone that helped him. It would not be until January 2017 that he was finally found at the Hotel Oasis in the Arabian Peninsula and killed by Captain Price. Notable military operations *Invasion of Virginia, United States **American victory. ***Outbreak of World War III. ***The Russians failed to establish full control over Northeastern Virginia but gained a significant foothold in the central regional area in and around Washington D.C. between Virginia and Maryland. ***The United States, the United Kingdom, and Canada declared war on the Ultranationalists. *Battle of Washington D.C., United States **American victory. ***The U.S. successfully defended and held D.C. ***The Invasion of Alaska. ***The Battle of Nevada. *Battle of Himachal Pradesh, India **Indecisive. ***John "Soap" MacTavish was escorted to safety. ***More than a hundred civilians are killed. ***India quite possibly declared war on the Ultranationalists. *Battle of New York, United States **American victory. ***The U.S. regained control of New York City. ***The Russian forces are forced to evacuate the U.S. East Coast, ending the invasion. ***End of the Russo-American war. *October 6, 2016, Terrorist Attacks, all across Europe **Inner Circle victory. ***Hundreds of rigged trucks and etc. filled with deadly chemical weapons killed thousands of civilians in the targeted countries' cities. ***The targeted nations (France, Spain, Switzerland, Belgium, Germany, Italy, Denmark, Poland, Czech Republic, and Hungary) declared war on the Ultranationalists. ***Russia invaded the NATO allied nations. *Attack on Ramstein AFB, Germany **Russian victory. *Battle for Hamburg, Germany **American victory. ***The Vice President was rescued. *Battle of Paris, France **American/French victory. ***Codename: The Wolf was captured. ***The Eiffel Tower was destroyed. *Prague Uprising, Czech Republic **Russian victory. ***Captain John "Soap" MacTavish was killed. ***The Russian forces eventually withdrew. *Battle of Berlin, Germany **Russian and American/German victory. ***Alena Vorshevsky was captured by the Russian soldiers. ***The American forces withdrew from Berlin after the failed rescue attempt. ***The Russian forces eventually withdrew. *Battle in the Siberian Mine, Russia **American/Task Force 141 victory. ***The Vorshevskys are rescued. ***The deaths of Sandman, Grinch, and Truck. ***The peace treaty was signed. ***The relations between the United States, Russia and NATO developed into friendship and peace. ***The Loyalists re-joined the Russian government and created a coalition government with Vorshevsky's government. ***A peace treaty signed between the United States, Russia, and NATO. *Battle in the Hotel Oasis, Arabian Peninsula **Task Force 141 victory. ***Yuri was killed. ***Vladimir Makarov was killed. ***End of World War III. Radio Traffic during the invasion of America Category:Conflicts